Iron Man Wiki
T'HE' U'LTIMATE' R'ESOURCE' D'ATABASE' F'OR' [[Tony Stark (film)|'I'RON M'AN']] T'HAT' O'UR' D'ATABASE' C'ONTAINS' ' ' AND ' '. Overview •''' I.S.M. '''• •''' '''• |-|Iron Man 3= T'HE' C'HARACTERS' FROM I'RON' M'AN' 3''' |-|The Avengers= '''THE C'HARACTERS' FROM T'HE' A'VENGERS' |-|Iron Man 2= T'HE' C'HARACTERS' FROM I'RON' M'AN' 2''' |-|Iron Man= '''THE C'HARACTERS' FROM I'RON' M'AN' |-|Iron Man: Armored Adventures= T'HE' C'HARACTERS' FROM I'RON' M'AN:' A'RMORED' A'DVENTURES' [[Thor: The Dark World|'Thor: The Dark World']] '- Official Trailer UK HD' center|600px D'escription:' From the creators of Iron Man, and produced by Marvel Studios, fellow Avenger and Super-hero Thor returns to the big screen of the Marvel Cinematics Universe! With characters from the first film, as well as from The Avengers set to return to venture with the God of Thunder, Thor embarks on a mighty quest to find and defeat the Dark Elves, a mysterious race of creatures that existed even before the beginning of time. Will Thor succeed in defeating the evil race? Or will he have to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the whole universe? Find out when Thor: The Dark World hits the big screen! The movie is due for release on the 13th of November, this year 2013. Stay tuned, and watch the trailer above to find out more about the film and what secrets it hides. ---- [[Iron Man 3|'Iron Man 3']] '- Theatrical Trailer Music 2' D'escription:' From the second breath-taking trailer of the famous Marvel block-buster movie entitled Iron Man 3, this music is included in the Original Soundtrack of the film, and was created by composer Brian Tyler. Interested in listening to the fast, heart pumping music of the grand action movie trailer? Then play the video above, to listen to the trailer music. We hope you enjoy the music! ---- [[Iron Man 3|'Iron Man 3']] '- Main Theme OST' D'escription:' Created and composed by Brian Tyler, this grand main theme of the Marvel blockbuster movie Iron Man 3, is what makes the film feel ground-breaking and awesome, in a sense that you'll never forget it, and nor will you regret ever hearing the music that makes the film even better! Have you always wanted to hear the sole music of the movie's main theme yourself? Then watch the video above and listen to the Main Theme of the Iron Man 3 blockbuster film. We hope you enjoy listening to it! Every week, here in the Iron Man Wiki, we feature articles depending on their popularity within the community, to be able to earn their spotlight on the main page. As of this week, these are the current batch of articles chosen for the spotlight. Please take note that the Featured Articles gets updated every Monday Of The Week, UTC Time. ~ Last Updated: Monday, August 6, 2013 UTC Time ---- Photo(298).jpg|The Stealth Armor|link=Stealth Armor (I.M.A.A.)|linktext=The Stealth Armor from the TV series, Iron Man: Armored Adventures. Photo(248).jpg|'Thor: The Dark World'|link=Thor: The Dark World|linktext=The upcoming sequel to the movie Thor. To be released on October 30, 2013. Photo(217).jpg|'Titanium Man'|link=Titanium Man|linktext=A super-villain and arch-enemy of Iron Man in the comics. Image.jpg|'Killer Shrike'|link=Killer Shrike (I.M.A.A.)|linktext=A villainous character that appears in the TV series, Iron Man: Armored Adventures. Want To Help? Our database contains numerous articles that require fixing, supplication of information, and attention. With your help, we can make the wiki become better and more resourceful than before, and live up as the Ultimate Resource Database For Iron Man, for fans and people alike. Where To Start? You can start off by referring to the list of things to do below, that the wiki needs fixing. We encourage that you Sign Up, so as to keep track your contributions easier and become a part of the community and help it grow. ---- * Pages That Require Fixing * Pages That Require More Information * Pages That Require Attention action=purge}} Refresh ·''' '''· See All *Iron Man on the Marvel Wiki *Iron Man on the Marvel Movies Wiki *Iron Man 3 on the Official Marvel Website *Fanon about Iron Man __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse